


Closer

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [16]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy and Flynn are close, but just how close?





	Closer

“We have to be quick”

He let out a sigh and licked his lips, he bit the lower one as his eyes searched her face for an instant, for any sign of hesitance, but she was just as sure as she sounded. She always was.

There was no excuse for it this time, but he has a feeling she doesn’t care.

His fingers caressed her over the fabric of her underwear, sent goosebumps up her spine, made her arch.

“How quickly can you come?”

“Fast enough”

Flynn shifted, got her to move on the seat so she could be as comfortable as one could get in the backseat of such an old car.

He kissed her, fingers reached for the buttons of her blouse but her hand stopped him and he felt her other one move between them. When he gazed down he found her panties almost all the way off and was quick to help. She undid his pants with the same ease and rush, next thing he knew his erection was brushing against her very,  _ very _ wet core.

“Garcia” she muttered, pulled him into a deep kiss, legs wrapping around his hips as her hand guided him inside.

His groan mixed with her sigh as he finally entered her.

“Ah… Hard” she whispered the request.

Flynn complied, each thrust making him grunt. The touch of her hands on his back and buttocks doing nothing to help with his control.

There was no excuse this time. They were in the middle of a mission, Rufus and Wyat could get back at any moment. This wasn’t any comfort sex or an emotional situation. It was something else entirely. Lust perhaps, but that would be a difficult discussion to have just now and he didn’t feel like questioning her about it. Life was chaotic enough without ruining whatever relationship they had now.

“Careful of the seat” she muttered.

He grunted, “I got it”

From enemies to fucking in the backseat of an old car was a long way to go and as complicated as it sounded, but they had made it somehow.

Lucy was panting, whimpering, her sounds undoing him. And he reached between their bodies, thumb going to her clit, caressing her to gasps and causing her nails to dig further into his skin over his clothes.

Then they trembled, collapsing almost at the same time.

Between hard breaths and stolen glances, they got themselves looking at least a bit normal again.

Luckily they did so in time before the return of Wyatt and Rufus.

  
  


A shower would do her well, she could also do with a change of underwear.

Lucy wondered if Flynn was already in his room. There might be a chance of him needing a shower too.

“Lucy”

She paused in the middle of the hall, turned and found Wyatt watching her.

“Can we talk?” he tried, saw her nod, then approached, “What are you doing?”

The historian frowned and opened her mouth to speak but he went on.

“Flynn. I’m talking about you two pairing up in every mission, the room sharing, the late nights”

“Are you spying on us?”

“It’s not a secret. I woke up late the other night and heard you talking”

“It’s none of your business who I spend time with, Wyatt”

“We’re talking about the man who killed Lincoln and tried to kill Rufus”

“And has he ever been a threat to us since changing sides?”

“How can you be so calm about it? What? Got him on your to-do list? ‘Cause I’m sure you’re on his! Open your eyes, Lucy!”

She would have slapped him on the spot if she couldn’t still feel the way Garcia had pounded between her legs.

_ A bit too late, Wyatt _

“Again, none of your goddamn business. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” she made her way to the bathroom.

Lucy was holding herself against the door when she noticed just who was taking a shower.

She wasn’t quiet while undressing. The sound made Garcia turn. Their eyes met.

A kiss was just part of the welcome she received after joining him.


End file.
